Will he or Warren he
by Ron Black
Summary: Will Warren fic, Will and Warren are studying but not for long.If you don't like slash then don't read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any sky high characters -  
Warren was at Will's house, the two of them were studying in the Stronghold library.

"Do you have a book about healing powers?" Warren asked

" Ya, it's up here" Will said pointing to the top shelf

Will got up from his chair and walked over to Warren. He got up on the ladder and reached over to get the book but he couldn't reach it. He side stepped onto Warren's chair. As he reached for the book his shirt road up enough to reveal his belly button with a little bit of hair around it. Warren saw this and knew exactly what to do. He blew at will belly button very softly.

" Stop that tickles" Will said with a giggle.

" No" and Warren continued

Will couldn't help himself and he fell into Warren's lap.

"What's that poking me in the back"

Warren smiled

"Oh" Will smiled wickedly

Warren leaned down and kissed Will hard on the lips of course that wasn't the only thing that was hard in that room. Warren pulled off to get air and Will pulled him into another kiss. Will jumped from Warren's lap when he heard foot steps that he knew could only be his dad's. The door creaked open

"Will we got to go to a party tonight and we'll be home about eleven o'clock" Mr. Stronghold said " Sure dad, bye" Will said nervously

And with that Mr. Stronghold left.

Warren grabbed Will by the waist and shoved his nose into Will's neck.

"Now where were we"

Warren's hand's began to roam Will's body. Warren scorched off Will's shirt and pant's leaving him in nothing but his boxer-shorts, but not for long. Will helped Warren out of his clothes. There was Will standing nude in front of his new boyfriend. Warren embraced Will and began to kiss him all over.

"Oh Will you taste so sweet, I don't think I'll ever let you go"

"Oh Warren, right there, Ohhhh…"

An hour later after Will and Warren had finished their passionate love making the two of them went up to Will's bathroom.

" Whanna take a shower baby" Warren said with a kiss to Will

" Sure, how hot do you want it?"

"As hot as you" That evening Will and Warren slept in Will's queen size bed. Before going to bed Will wrote a note to his mom and dad that said that Warren was spending the night and that he had already checked with Warren's mom and that she was to drunk to care. When the Strongholds got home Mrs. Stronghold went upstairs to check on the boys and found the two boys snuggling in Will's bed she smiled and closed the door. She knew that she should wait for Will to tell her about Warren, but she was so excited that Will had found love.  
-  
To Be Continued…  
-  
Will: I love you

Warren: I love you two sweetie

Me: You two have a lot ahead of you

Will: Like what ? ( With a sly grin )

Me: Like maybe getting caught by someone you don't want to know about you

Warren: Who, I'll torch them alive

Me: And maybe someone will help you two out and no Will it's not your mom

Will: She really does care about us as a couple, Warren she practically considers you her son-in-law

Warren: Well I pretty much am

Me: Well you just have to keep reading then to find out more 


	2. Chapter 2

I don' own sky high

------------------------------

The next day "Good morning Will, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Stronghold asked

"Ya"

"Is Warren up yet?"

" I don't know" Will said cautiously

" Oh, there he is, morning Warren"

"Good morning Mrs. Stronghold"

Ring Ring Ring

"Yes mayor we'll be right there"

"Honey your father and I have to go save the town, love you" and before Will could say goodbye Mrs. Stronghold had left.

" Well we have ten minutes before we have to go to school, what do you wanna do?" Will asked

" I can think of atleast one thing" Warren said smiling

Just as Will opened his mouth he was soon engulfed in Warren's lip. Will's hand moved straight to Warren's groin .

" We can't do that now, we don't have enough time" Warren said with a sadness to his vioce.

" Oh fuck we gotta get to the bus stop or we'll be late"

Latter that day at lunch Warren had gone to detention for beating up some kid who called him a bastard, which left Will sitting by himself.

" Since when have you and Warren been together" Layla

"What do you mean"

" Oh stop bull shitting Will I know you to have had a crush on him for a while now"

"We made love last night for the first time"

" I knew it, so how did it happen?"

" Well I reached for a book and fell on Warren's lap, and then he kissed me and the rest is just magic" Will said with a sigh of content

"Well good it's about time"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Easy you to fought so much, but you still sat together at lunch"

"You don't think anyone else knows do you?" Will asked with concern

"Of course not, no one even has a clue"

"You won't tell anyone will you" Will said even more scared

"Hell no your practically my brother" Layla said with a smile

"I love you" Will leaned in and hugged her -  
Later that day after school

"So how was lunch?" Warren said half heartedly

"Layla knows about us"

"What the fuck, she's not gonna tell anyone is she" Warren said furiously

" No, she thinks it's great that you and me are finally together"

" We should do something nice for her"

"Ok" Will said with a smile -  
That evening " Mom can Warren stay over again tonight? His mom is drunk again" Will asked

"Sure honey, we're having pasta by the way" Mrs. Stronghold said

" We'll be in my room if you need us mom"  
-  
Up in Will's room after diner

Mr. Stronghold slamed the door open

" Will the world needs us, we'll be back in three or four hours"

"Ok dad"

Will and Warren watched as Mrs. Stronghold sped off in to the night holding Mr. Stronghold in her arms

"What do you want to do know Will"

"Well you stink, so you need to take a shower and I'll just have to help you take it"

Warren and Will got undressed and Warren chased Will into the bathroom all the while grabing Will's firm butt.

" Oh I just love your tight ass Will"

" Take me Warren, take me"

Warren didn't need to be told twice he pushed Will up against the wall and slowly entered him

An hour and a half later Warren was snuggling with Will in bed as the two of them watched a movie.  
------------------------  
To Be Continued -------------------  
Me: Would you two stop kissing long enough for me to ask you if your enjoying the story so far.

Warren: Ya it's great. Now where were we.

Me: Well those two are hopelessly in love keep reading and reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

For Mia-HoodThanks for the review

---------

The next morning before lunch -  
"Warren I need to speak to you immediately" Principle Powers said with urgency

"I didn't do anything" Warren said angrily

" Your mother is in the hospital in a alcoholic coma"

"What, how did this happen"

"Your next door neighbor found her passed out on the floor, the doctors think she consumed more Than 400oz of whisky, gin, and vodka in the last 48 hours. If you like you may take the rest of the Day off to asses your situation"

"No that's fine, I would rather be here"  
-  
Later at lunch

" So what did Principle Powers want" Will asked

" My mom is in the hospital drunk out of her mind" Warren replied

" Oh my God, you can stay at my house as long as you need"

" Thanks, you're the greatest boyfriend in the world"  
-  
Later during save the citizen

Dash raced around Warren at top speed causing Warren to colapse from lack of oxygen.

"What the fuck did you do to him, you bastard you killed him, Oh shit he's not breathing" Will screamed

Will imedatly gave Warren CPR. Warren awoke and the nurse ran in. -  
"O.k. Warren we're hear, can I get you any thing" Will said as he placed Warren on his bed

"No thanks, I'll be fine"

"Well I'm gonna stay over tonight to make sure your alright"

"At least my fucking mom isn't here, she wouldn't take care of me"

"That's why I'm here" Will said as left the room

As Will walked down stairs his cell phone rang

"Honey is Warren alright, I just heard" Mrs. Stronghold asked franticly

"Ya mom he's gonna be fine, but I'm gonna stay over here at his house just to make sure"

"O.k. let me know if you all need anything, bye"

A few minutes after he hung up the phone it rang again. It was Layla

"Oh God will I just heard about Warren, is he alright"

"He should be alright, he's got me as his nurse"

"Where are you'll"

"At his house. Why"

" I'm gonna come over to see him o.k., bye"

And before Will could say anything else Layla hung up.

-  
The doorbell rang Will ran to get it,

"Hi Layla"

"Hay, how's he doing"

"I think he'll live" Will said sarcastically

"You know you can be a jerk sometimes"

"So Will, were is Warren's mom"

"Drunk off her fucking ass"

"but were is she"

"Oh, in the hospital"

" Well is it alright if I go up and see Warren"

"Naw you better wait, last time I checked he was asleep"

"So what should we do"

" Well I saw some movies up near Warren's room"

"O.k. I guess we could watch one"

"They were up here in this box"

As Will and Layla looked through the box all of the black tapes had simple labels on them

" This looks good, I think it's a biography" Layla said

"What's it called"

"Super"

The two walked back down stairs and Will put the movie in the VCR, and it started to play

" Will! This isn't a biography it's a porno! A gay porno!"

"Ya! Warren never told me about his stash"

The movie kept playing because Layla was to shocked to move and Will was to interested. Finally Layla had had enough.

"I can't believe he would just leave these out laying around" Layla said with disgust

"You know, their probably all porno, but I'll make sure" Will said pleasantly pleased

"You can wait until I'm gone to do that"

"Will" Warren yelled from upstairs

Will ran as fast as he could followed by Layla , only to find Warren collapsed on the floor

"What were doing, you could have hurt yourself" Will said frantically

" I was trying to go take a piss"

"Here let me help you" Will picked up Warren and held him up and took him to the bathroom -  
Later that evening Warren was tucked in his bed and Will was down stairs watching the rest of the movies and taking notes.  
-  
Warren: You never told me that you found my videos

Will: Sorry I thought you didn't want me to know about them

Warren: Oh well to late now

Will: Who cares we've already made our own


	4. Chapter 4 AN

A/N: 

O.k. guys this next chapter is gonna be a long one. So it's deal time. If I get at least 15 Reviews I will make it one big chapter, but if I don't it will be 2 chapters with a cliff Hanger. However you will have to wait a little while, but of course some more reviews Like I don't know maybe an extra 10 reviews might make me write faster. Don't say There's not enough people reading this story because there are at least 1500 hits!  
I am glad yall are enjoying the story so far.

Ron

P.S. This is gonna be really good chapter cause I'm combining about 12 ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is.You couldn't give me 15 reviews so anyway.

this chapter is for bookgurlmer

------------

Will sprung to life from his somber slumber by the sound of the phone ringing.

"What, who's there"

"Mr. Peace I'm afraid I have some very bad news" A low baritone voice said

"I am not Warren Peace I'm his…" Will stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sorry I didn't catch that last part" the voice said

"I am Will Stronghold, I'm Warrens friend, who is this"

"Well Mr. Stronghold my name is Dr. Mauvé and I need to talk to Mr. Peace right away"

"I'm sorry but he's still asleep"

"It's an emergency, would you please wake him up"

Will didn't need to hear any more he dropped the phone and ran upstairs to get Warren -  
Later in the E.R.

"Mr. Peace I'm afraid she didn't make it, we did all we could" Dr. Mauvé said in saddened tones

Warren couldn't speak he was to heartbroken

" Thank you doctor" Will said quickly

"I'll give you some time to think about it and then we need to know which funeral home to notify"

The doctor nodded and left Warren crying his heart out on Will's shoulder.

"How the fuck could she do this to me, if only I had just kept her from getting any booze" Warren sobbed

" That's alright, it's not your fault, you tried to stop her"

" No I didn't, I just left here there so I wouldn't have to deal with her, I practically signed her death warrant.  
I'm awful it's all my fault"

"No it's not" Will screamed

"Will I'm gonna go home for a while, you take care of her services" Warren said with a sigh

"Well do you want her buried or…"

"I don't give a fuck" Warren said as he stormed out.

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong"  
-  
An hour later

" Excuse me sir we need to know what to do with the remains" a nurse said

" Send them to Mercy Crematory" Will said half heartedly

"Thank you very much, they will contact you with more details" the nurse said and walked away

Will got up and walked out, he sat down in his blue mustang and pulled out his cell phone he knew He would have to make all kinds of phone calls. First he called his mom.

"Hello"

"Mom it's me, I've got some bad news"

"Will, what's wrong"

"Warren's mom passed away"

A gasp

"How is he taking it"

"Not well, he asked me to make all the arrangements"

"Oh honey"

"Well mom I gotta go, I've got a lot of calls to make, bye"

Thirty minutes and 20 phone calls later Will was off to the funeral home to tie up the last few little things.  
Will arrived at the funeral home and was greeted by the director.

" Ah Mr. Stronghold, right this way" the director said as he ushered Will through the front door

" First off my name is Ralph Brandon"

" Nice to meet you" Will said as he shock his hand

" Mr. Stronghold would you like a formal service or would you prefer a scattering of ashes"

" Scattering of ashes"

"Well will there be a tombstone with part of the ashes"

"Ya, I guess "

" Alright then let's have a look at the urns and grave stones"

" Does the family already own a plot or will you be purchasing one today Mr. Stronghold"

"Purchasing"

Will fallowed Mr. Brandon through a small archway and into a room filled with caskets and urns.

"Would you prefer metal or stone"

"Bronze"

"Thank you Mr. Stronghold, the ashes should be ready in about a day. Half will be placed in the bronze urn and the remainder will be placed in a glass one for your own ceremony"

-  
Meanwhile Layla was trying to get a hold of Warren but she couldn't so she called Will instead

"Hello"

"Will it's me"

"Hi Layla" Will said loosely

"Will, I can't get a hold of Warren, is he alright"

"He's taking it real hard, He told me to take care of everything"

"Well I just needed to know whether to send flowers or not"

"Don't worry about it, there's not gonna be a ceremony she's being cremated, but you could give a book to the library in her name"

"O.K. I'll do that. How are you holding up"

"Not to well, all this stuff is really exhausting"

"Well I'm gonna stop by and check on Warren, bye"

Layla hung up. Five minutes later she pulled in to the driveway of Warren's house. His red Toyota Camry was in the drive so he must be home. Layla walked to the front door a rang the door bell. No one answered.  
She rang it again, still nothing. Layla turned the knob and let herself in.

"Warren, it's me Layla"

No answer

"Warren"

Then she walked into the kitchen and saw Warren and screamed. She immediately dialed 911. Then she called Will.

"Hello"

"Will It's me Layla, I went to check on Warren and…" Layla began crying

"I'll be right there"

Will zoomed to Warren's house and found Layla outside on the front step.

I I I V

"Layla what happened"

"Go inside and see for yourself " Layla said through her tears

Will walked into the house he saw drops of blood and fallowed them to The kitchen, he looked and saw a pool of blood, and several police taking pictures he looked up, and there ,on the back wall he saw it written in black marker

" Die you faggot. You don't deserve to live!"

Will staggered back, he couldn't believe it who knew about him and Warren, only Layla knew and of course she didn't do it and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone that he and Warren were gay. Will walked out and sat on the step beside Layla.

" They took Warren to the hospital, he had 2 gun shot wounds to abdomen" Layla said sadly " Can you drive" Will said still not believing what had just happened

"Sure"

Layla and Will got into her green Prius and drove to the hospital.  
-  
Layla and Will sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for word of Warren's condition.

"Mr. Stronghold you may go in and see him now. He will still be knocked out " the nurse said

Will and Layla walked into Warren's room. Will was shocked to see his boyfriend in such bad shape.  
All Will could do was to cry. Layla hugged him as she to cried. Mr. & Mrs. Stronghold walked in and Mrs. Stronghold gasped, she knew that her only son had just had his heart ripped out, and the boy who she had grown to love as a son might die. 3 hours later Warren finally woke up. Will jumped from his seat and ran and hugged Warren.

"Oh, your alive, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Will said as he smothered Warren with kisses

" I love you too"

Layla came in and dropped the sodas she had gotten Will and herself. She ran as fast as she could to Warren and hugged him.

"Who did this to you" Will demanded

"I don't know, but he had black hair"

"So it was a he" Layla interjected

"Yes he…" Warren couldn't finish because he was crying

"What did he do" Will screamed

"He raped me" Warren cried

Will hugged Warren as tears streamed down his face.

-  
A little while later

"Layla I'm gonna stay here with Warren, would you mind stopping at my house and picking up my toiletries, and a change of clothes" Will asked

"Sure, I'll be back in a little while"

Layla went to Will's house and got what he asked for she was on her way back to the hospital when she noticed someone beginning to tale her. She made one turn, then another, but the car kept following her.  
Finally the car started to pass her, then all of a sudden he rolled down the window and said

"Stay away from those fags"

And before Layla knew what had happened he side-swiped her and ran her off the road. She landed in the ditch. Luckily she wasn't hurt badly, she managed to get out of the car and call the police.  
-  
An hour later

Layla walked into Warren's hospital room Will instantly knew something was wrong

"What happened" Will asked

"Your attacker ran me off the road"

Layla told Will and Warren everything that happened.

"I think I'll stay here with you guys, at least you've got security outside your door" Layla said

"That's fine, we don't mind" Warren said

"Goodnight" Warren said

"Night" Warren said lying on the couch

"Sleep tight" Layla said as got comfortable in the Lazy boy.

-  
The next morning Will woke up only to find Warren and Layla still asleep. Will walked out of the room and went to gat a paper. He saw that Warren had made the front page

"Local Teen Attacked in Home, Town people scared"

"Mr. Stronghold" A nurse distracted his reading

"Yes" Will responded

"A letter for you"

"Thanks"

And she handed him a big yellow envelope with his name on it. Just as Will went to open the letter a nurse said

"Mr. Stronghold we need you right away, Warren has gone into a coma, and Layla is screaming for you"

Will dropped the envelop and as he was running the envelope blew up…

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

…Will couldn't believe it. Why was someone trying to kill him Warren, and Layla? It appeared that is was because he and Warren were lovers, but Will thought that it went deeper. 

"Will" Layla screamed as she saw what had just happened

Will was blown more than five feet.

"Help" a nurse yelled

"Will are you alright"

"Ya Layla I'm over here"

"Oh God Will, your shoulder"

"What's wrong with it"

"Look"

Will looked down and saw part of his shoulder had been torn apart. After seeing this Will collapsed.  
Will finally came to and saw a police officer talking to Layla.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about this attack" the officer asked

"Yes I'm sure" -  
" W…w…what happened" Will asked hazily

" Some one is trying to kill you, Warren, and me" Layla said worried

"Why"

"They think he's a bigot"

"We got him" A voice screamed

"What" Will and Layla said at once

"We got the bastard" A police man said as he entered the room

"How" Will asked

"He confessed to all of it"

" He's facing the death penalty for three attempted murders and a double homicide"

"What do you mean double homicide" Will asked confused

" Mr. Stronghold he killed 2 other…"

"2 other what" Will asked a little angry

"Homosexuals"

After a long silence the officer finally spoke again

"Mr. Stronghold you were very lucky he confessed when he did, we found one of his plots, he was going to kill your whole family" -  
1 month later

" We find the defendant guilty on the following charges: Murder in the 1st , murder in the 1st , attempted murder, attempted murder, attempted vehicular homicide, contributing to an accident, and fleeing the scene of an accident. We the jury recommend the death penalty for the first two charges and 150years for the remainder of the charges" The jury foreman read

"Thank you very much, it is my decision that you Mr. Puevð be sentenced to the death penalty" The judge ordered

-------------------  
3 weeks later

"I would like to remind every one that the Spring Formal is coming up in two more weeks" Principle Powers said over the loud speaker

"So Warren can I assume you will be my date for the dance" Will asked

"Ya sure" Warren replied

"Hi guys" Layla said as she walked up.

"So Layla did you find a date for the dance" Will asked

"Yes, I'm going with Mike Spites"

"What's his power"

"Acid spit"

"So Layla, are me and you going to go after school to pick out our prom outfits" Will asked very gaily

"Ya, I thought we might check out Macy's ®™"

------------------------------------------

Later at Macy's®™

" Will what do you think" Layla asked, she was wearing a blue-green dress that cut off above her knee, It looked like something Tara Reid would wear.

" Wow post-modern slut" Will said sarcastically

"Oh shut up"

"How do I look" Will was wearing a bright red suit with a blue shirt and white tie.

"Like a cross between Uncle Sam and Elton John"

"Oh good just the look I wanted"

"You can be a real bitch sometimes Will"

"Here try this on" Will said as he handed her a pink dress that flowed for miles and had a low back

" I can't wear pink, it's not my color"

"Oh, just try it on"

"Alright"

2 minutes later Layla walked out of the dressing room

" Wow you look almost good enough to turn a gay man straight "

"Really" Layla said slyly

"I said ALMOST"

"Here Will try this" Layla said handing Will a gray suit blue shirt and red, white, and silver stripped tie

5 minutes later Will walked out

" Are you sure your gay, all the women will go gaga for you"  
-  
A little later after checking out

"O.K. now all we need is some sexy under ware. Victoria Secret®™ here we come" Will said

" Will you need a silver thong to go with that suit"

"I can't wear a thong my… huh …snake won't fit into anything smaller than boxer shorts"

"O.k. then how about these" Layla said holding up a pair of gold boxers with red hearts on them

"Perfect"

" I like these" Layla said holding up a pair of fuzzy pink panties with a matching bra

" and I'll get these for Warren" Will said picking up a pair of crouch and ass less leather pants

"Kinky"  
-----------------------------  
Later in Layla's Prius

"Will could you pick up one more thing for me" Layla asked as she pulled into the drug store parking lot

"Sure what"

"Condoms, just incase"

"Fine, what size"

"I don't know, what size does Warren wear"

"Extra extra large"

"Well how big does that cover"

"About 12 inches"

"I don't think he's that big"

" Ya I doubt that. Warren is gifted"

"Ok maybe a large then"

"Listen, I've seen him in the showers and he isn't as big as me and I wear a large"

"Well miss smarty pants what size should I get him then" Layla said frustrated

"Medium"

Will went in and got her medium size, multi colored condoms.

Will came out and handed her the condoms, she instantly saw the fact that they were multi colored

" What's with the colors"

"Trust me guys love them" Will assured her.

"So did you get any for you"

"No Warren wears the pants"  
-  
Later that evening

"Fuck I hate working as a waiter" Warren said as he walked in

"Well soon you'll be in culinary college" Will assured him

"You know will have to tell my Mom and Dad about us soon" Will said

"Why the hell did you have to bring that up now"

"Well we've been together for six months now, why can't tell them"

" We'll tell them soon, I promise"

"I made us dinner"

"What did you make"

"Grilled Salmon on a bed of rice and green beans"

"How did you find time to make all that"

"I'm guess you could say I'm a fairy"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is part duex. Hope you like it. In some recent reviews some certain people have Said my story is out of character, you know what I say; GET A BRAIN! The hole concept Of Will and Warren being gay is out of character, Will maybe but not Warren too. So if you want Me to keep on writing then STOP bitching!

Me: So they caught him huh

Warren: Ya they gave him the death penalty and he isn't even fighting it

Me: Plus the dance is coming up

Warren: Yup, and I got a big surprise for Will

Will: What is it

Warren: You'll just have to wait and see

Me: Alas this next chapter will be the last

Will: What about us

Me: I'm thinking about writing a sequel

Warren: I hope you do --------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7 The End

this one is for hitokiri youkai

---  
The night of the dance

"Ready baby" Warren asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Will replied

The two of them got into Will's Mustang and drove to the departure point. They both got out and walked over to the limos and got in a white one. Finally they arrived at the spring formal. Will and Warren walked in and immediately found Layla.

"We got a surprise for you" Will said

"The karaoke machine is now available " Principle Powers said on the loud speaker

Warren just smirked.

"About six months ago me and Will started dating" Warren said and the whole crowd gasped

"We only told one person and she loved us and helped us along on our budding romance" Will said

"This is for you Layla" Warren said

Warren:

Belief makes things real, makes things feel, feel all right

Will:

Belief makes things true, things like you, you and I

Will & Warren:

Tonight you will rest in my mind, when you came to my defense, with a knife in the shape of your mouth in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god , 'O you stood by me, belief

Warren:

Builds from scratch, doesn't have to relax, doesn't need space

Will:

Long live the Queen and I'll be the King, and the collar of grace

Will & Warren:

O' tonight you will rest in my mind, when you came to my defense, with a knife in the shape of your mouth in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god , 'O you stood by me, belieffffff! I'm gonna yell It from the rooftop, I'll wear a sign on my chest, That's the least I can do, it's the least I can do.

Tonight you will rest in my mind, when you came to my defense, with a knife in the shape of your mouth in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god , 'O you stood by me, and I stand by my belief!

"We love you Layla" Will and Warren said at once

All Layla could do was cry. Will and Warren walked down the stage hand in hand and gave Layla a big hug. The whole crowd cheered and applauded. -  
Later that evening

"Will, I love you" Warren said

"I love you too"

"Will gulp wwwill yyyyou…" Warren said nervously

"What"

"Will you… be…my…life partner"

Will looked into Warren's eyes all he could do was nod . Warren slid a thin gold ring on Will's finger. Layla walked up

"So are you too enjoying the dance" Layla asked

" Yes!" and Will showed her the ring

'O' that's great" Layla squealed

"You know now we have to tell your mom and dad about us" Warren said

"Ya, mom will take it alright but dad I don't know" Will said -  
The next day

Will walked down to breakfast smiling from ear to ear

"Well what are you so happy about" Mrs. Stronghold asked

Will held up his finger to reveal the gold band

"Me and Warren…" Will was interrupted by his mother

"I knew it, I knew it the night I saw Warren spooning you in your bed. O I'm so happy. So I take it we will being paying for the ceremony"

"We don't have to have a big ceremony, just a small civil one"

"No! My only child is getting married and we're going to have a wedding"

"Well it's not exactly a wedding, it's a binding ceremony"

"What ever you call it, my baby is in love. How will we tell your father"

"I don't know"

"Does Layla know"

"Of course she was there when it happened"

"So did it happen at the dance"

"Yes"

"How far have you and Warren gone already" Mrs. Stronghold asked in a somewhat serious tone

"All the way" Will said blushing

"So what's all the excitement" Mr. Stronghold said as he entered the room

Will held up his finger showing his dad the ring

"What's that" Mr. Stronghold asked

"Dad…I'm…gay, and Warren proposed to me and we're getting married" Will said

For all his super strength, Mr. Stronghold was not ready for this, all of a sudden he collapsed. It was his heart it wasn't strong enough to take it, is only son, the only person to carry on the Stronghold name, was gay. He would never have a grandson.

"Dad"

Will ran to his father.

"Mom…sob…he's…sob…dead"  
-  
1 month later

"O.K. now what colors do you want for the flowers" The wedding planer asked

"I think red roses, baby's breath, and blue roses" Will said

"Are you going to have a braid's maid and groomsmen"

"yes"

"What color are your tuxedos"

"Both are white"

"May I recommend blue tuxedos for the groomsmen and red for the braid's maid"

"That sounds perfect"

"Now are you the groom or the 'bride' Mr. Stronghold"

"Bride"

-  
2 weeks before the wedding

Warren was driving down the road and out of no where somebody in a black Mercedes slammed into him.  
Warren wasn't wearing a seatbelt and was thrown from the car.

"Layla get down to the hospital quick" Will screamed at his phone

5 minutes later

"What happened" Layla asked

"Some one hit Warren" Will said sobbing

"Well do they think he'll live"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Will screamed

"May I talk with you Mr. Stronghold" A doctor said as he walked up to Will

"What"

"Mr. Peace is about to pass away, you may want to be with him"

"Thank you doctor" Layla said

Layla and Will walked into the room where Warren was. Warren was on a breathing machine. Will leaned in and kissed Warren on the cheek and said

"Perhaps love is like the mountains, full of conflict, full of change Like a fire when it's cold outside, or thunder when it rains If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true My memories of love will be of you"

And as soon as Will said that Warren took his last breath.  
-  
Well there you have it! The end! I hope no one is mad at me. You can contact me at . Stay tuned for more I plan on taking a brake from Sky High and writing some O.C. or maybe some Desperate Housewives. However when I do start writing Sky High again it will be a sequel to this. I think I might call "Will he or Won't she". If you have any ideas let me know. P.S. I will write a epilogue and post it soon.


End file.
